


Teach me.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam talks about being gay with Dean.  One things leads into another.





	Teach me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is about 16 and Dean is about 20.

Sam walked into the motel room. He sat down on his bed and started to do his homework. Dean walked into the room with dinner for them. Sam looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He wanted to talk to his big brother about something but he was scared too. Dean could tell something was bothering Sam. He sat their food on the nightstand beside Sam's bed. 

“You okay?” The oldest Winchester asked. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay. We can talk.” He sat down next to his baby brother. 

Sam looked down at his hands than back to Dean. The older man gave him soft smile and took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. 

“I'm gay.” He whispered. 

“Sammy, you know that isn't big deal right?” 

“I don't know.” 

“It's okay to be gay. I promise baby boy.” He pulled his baby brother into hug and held him. 

“How do you know Dee?” He felt himself starting to cry a little. 

“I know because I'm gay too.” He said softly. 

“You are?” 

“Yeah I am Sammy. Have you ever been kissed by a guy?” 

“No I haven't.” He buried his face into Dean's neck.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked softly.

“Please Dean.” 

*****

Dean felt Sam's hot breath on his neck. He gently pulled Sam's away from him. He looked into his baby brother's beautiful hazel eyes. Dean searched Sam's eyes for any doubt and he saw none at all. He pulled his baby brother onto his lap. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He gently cupped his face, he leaned into Sam. He brushed his lips against his baby brothers. He heard Sam moan softly. The older man deepened the kiss.

“Dee.” He moaned. 

“Tell me what you want Sam.” He whispered against Sam's neck. 

“Everything Dean. I want everything with you.” Sam felt his eyes burning from the tears.  
Dean must have heard the tears in Sam's voice because he pulled away to look at him. “Sam what's wrong? I won't do anything you don't want me too.” 

“I know. I'm just nervous is all.” He whispered. 

“We'll only go as far you want too Sammy.” 

“I know. I'm ready Dean.” 

*****

Dean flipped Sam onto his back. The older Winchester leaned down and kissed Sam with passion. Dean took their shirts off. He kissed down his jaw and neck. Sam moaned softly. He felt Dean smiled against his neck. Dean kissed down Sam's chest and stopped at his nipple, he gently sucked on it. Sam arches his back off the bed. 

“Dee that feels good.” He moaned sweetly. 

“Good. Lift your hips baby boy.” 

Sam lifted his hips. Dean pulled down his baby brother's sweat pants with his boxer briefs. Dean took his jeans off. Sam giggled when he saw that Dean wasn't anything under them. The older Winchester smirk at him. Dean kissed down Sam's stomach. When he got to the his brother's hip bone, he sucked on it leaving a mark.

“Oh I like that Dee.” He moaned. 

He looked up his baby brother and just smile. Sam was beautiful to him. Dean slowly took his baby brother into his mouth. The younger man buckled his hips. 

“Sorry.” Sam whispered. 

“It's okay baby.” He said as he kissed Sam's thigh.

Dean took the younger man down deeper. He sucked his brother's cock hard as he rolled his tongue around the head. It didn't take long before he felt Sam coming down his throat as the young man moaned his name. The older man swallowed all of it. Dean pulled off with a pop. He kissed his way back up Sam. The older man licked Sam's lips. Sam opened his mouth and let his brother's tongue in. Sam could taste himself. The younger Winchester moaned into his brother's mouth. 

Dean pulled back and smiled. “Baby, how far do you wanna go today?” 

“All the way.” Sam looked at his older brother nervously. 

“Are you sure Sam?” 

“Please Dee.” He gave the older man puppy dog eyes. 

Dean leaned over to the nightstand and got the lube. He put lube on his fingers. He felt his baby brother take a deep breath. He slid one finger into Sam's tight hole, he felt the younger tense a little. 

“Relax baby.” 

He kissed Sam as he move his finger in and out of the tightness. Sam moaned as his older brother slid another finger in. He felt Dean start to scissor his fingers. Sam arched off the bed when Dean hit his sweet spot. He smiled when he saw that Sam's cock get hard again. 

“Dean that felt so good.” Sam moaned. 

Dean slid a three finger into Sam. Watching his baby brother could have made he come right then and there. He knew that he needed to get into his brother. He could tell that Sam was ready for him. He put lube on his hard dick. He slowly slid into his brother's tight hole. 

“Sweetheart relax. I know it hurts but trust me it will feel so much better. Now push like you're trying to push me out.” He felt Sam relaxing around him as he pushed in more. 

He finally bottomed out. They both moaned at the feeling. Dean stilled so Sam could get use to the feeling of him. Sam moved his hips to let know his big brother know he was ready. The older Winchester started to move gently in and out of his brother. Sam was meeting Dean's movements as he wrapped his legs around around his brother's waist. 

“Dean this feels great but I swear I'm not breakable.” 

Dean started to fuck Sam harder. “Oh gods Sam you're so fucking tight.” 

“Oh Dean holy shit you feel huge in me.” The younger man moaned. 

Dean hit Sam's sweet spot again. Sam arched off the bed. Dean felt the younger man starting to tighten around him. 

“Can you come for me Sammy. Come untouched for your big brother.” Dean whispered into Sam's ear. 

That's all it took for Sam to come. He all but screamed Dean's name. The older Winchester started to moved faster and harder. He felt himself starting to come into his brother's tightness. Sam felt the warm from Dean coming in him. The older man collapsed on Sam as they tried to catch their breath. He gently pulled out of Sam. He leaned over and kissed Sam sweetly. Dean got up and got a warm cloth to clean the both up. He gently wiped off Sam and then himself. 

*****

They got dressed again into comfy clothes. Dean sat back down on the bed with him. He reached over and got them their food so they could eat.

The youngest Winchester curled himself into his older brother. “Thank you. That was amazing Dee.” 

“You're welcome baby boy. I'm just glad I didn't hurt you.” He smiled at Sam. 

“You could never hurt me. I love you Dean so much.” He gently touched Dean's face as he smiled at him.

“Oh Sammy. I love you so much. I've loved since mom put you in my arms.” He pulled Sam close to him and kissed his temple. 

They sat there on the bed together and cuddled as they ate. That was the night that Dean knew that he would take his brother away from all this craziness. He would give Sam the normal life he always wanted them to have.


End file.
